Strange at Heart
by kawaiimisao
Summary: Change of Heart Parody RK style. Comedy. First Chapter - Aoshi and Misao, with appearances by Chou and Soujirou!


Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin, the characters in it, and the show Change of Heart do not belong to me.   
  
Author's Notes: Bored. Wrote funny fanfic. This is what happens when you get to little sleep. Enjoy.   
  
"Hello, everybody. I'm your host Chou and welcome to Change of Heart!"  
  
"Now let's welcome our first guests! Makimachi Misao and Shinomori Aoshi!"  
  
Aoshi and Misao walk out onto the stage, Misao waving to everyone in the audience while Aoshi just walks to his seat with an emotionless expression on his face.   
  
"So Misao, why don't you tell me why you're here today?"  
  
"Well Chou-san, I've known Aoshi for a long time. But I've been mad at him lately since he joined the Juppongatana. He keeps trying to kill members of my family such as Jiya. It's really rude."  
  
Audience boos at Aoshi.  
  
"And Aoshi, why are you here today?"  
  
Aoshi glares at Cho. "She told me this was a Martial Arts Tournament for the title of the strongest man on earth. And she's not my girlfriend."  
  
"Well I can see you two have your problems. So we set you two up on dates with other people that we thought would be the best match for your personality. So now, let's meet Aoshi's date."  
  
Producer carries out a large rock with a happy face drawn on it and sits it next to Aoshi on the couch.  
  
A sweatdrop appears on Chou's face. "Heh heh, makes sense. Why don't we skip to Misao's date. Now Misao, you asked for someone who was a martial artist too and stronger than Aoshi. So let's meet your date."  
  
Seta Soujirou walks out behind the curtain smiling and sits next to Misao.   
  
"So Misao, tell me about your date."  
  
Misao stretched out on the couch, hogging it all, while Soujirou sat patiently in a little corner of it, still smiling brightly. "Well, first Soujirou showed up at the Aoiya with a cart load of presents for me."  
  
Soujirou smiled, "My part of the loot from all of those towns Shishio and the Juppongatana have overthrown and pillaged. There were a few paintings, a piano, a pet tiger, jewels, gold coins, luxurious furniture, yea know the works."  
  
Chou nodded, "Yea Shishio pays well."  
  
Misao continued, "Jiya was so happy he offered Soujirou my hand in marriage and Okon and Omasu to boot. After Okon and Omasu got done beating Jiya, Soujirou took me to the zoo. We saw lions, bears, monkeys, but Soujirou stayed at the hyena cage for like an hour."  
  
Chou raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Smiling contest," Soujirou explained.  
  
Misao went on, "Then he took me to police headquarters where he fought that nasty cop Saitou Hajime, while I snuck inside and replaced all of his cigarettes with bubble gum cigarettes."  
  
Soujirou smiled, "Shishio-san's orders."  
  
Chou nodded, "Aa."  
  
Misao looked mischeviously at Aoshi who still sat there uncaring. "And then he took me back to his place for two hours."  
  
Aoshi's eyes flashed as he stood up, ready to challenge Soujirou.  
  
Soujirou continued smiling. "We played Mahjong with Shishio-san and Yumi-san."  
  
Aoshi sat back down, sighing in relief.  
  
Misao frowned. How was she supposed to make Aoshi jealous at this rate? Then an idea came into her mind.  
  
"And when he took me home, he gave me the longest kiss ever."  
  
Aoshi glared at Soujirou.  
  
"On the hand," Soujirou finished her sentence, still smiling eerily.  
  
"Well then Misao, sounds like you two had a nice date. So what's your decision?" Chou asked her.  
  
"Well, Soujirou treated me like a goddess, was polite, kind, and courteous. But I think I'll stay with Aoshi whose mean, coldhearted, and abusive."  
  
"Figures. Well Aoshi, how about you?" Chou asked him.  
  
"I want the rock."  
  
"Eh?" everyone said, including the audience.  
  
Aoshi picked up the rock. "I want the rock."  
  
Misao took the rock from him and started beating him with it. "I'll show you whose the strongest!" she said, throwing her kunai at him.   
  
Soujirou still continued to smile while sitting on the couch. "Ah Misao-chan, you can stay with me then."  
  
Misao stopped beating Aoshi. "Honto?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Aoshi looked sadly at the rock which was now in pieces.  
  
Chou hung his head. Where did they get these guests anyways? 


End file.
